It had to be done
by mzbookqueen
Summary: The King finally breaks down and does everything but tell Clarke those three little words. I don't know own anything.
1. Chapter 1

In this version, Finn is not dead at the hands of Clarke – or the Grounders. I'm not going to go into how that happened mostly because I have been imagining this confrontation between Finn and Bellamy – over Clarke - so I'm going to write it

* * *

40\. Of the 102 that reached the ground in those first few months, 40 now sat in their drop ship camp.

Though no words had been spoken, no order given, those left of the 100 instinctively returned to the dropship once they had escaped the fighting. Some just didn't know where Camp Jaha resided, but most returned because behind what was left of the make shift walls was home.

The night quietly came upon them. Someone had lit a fire, but it was an oddly warm, so it was mostly used for light. Some were sleeping the drop ship, but most were huddled by the fire, silently chatting about nothing, or sitting in the shadows – thinking dark thoughts, or crying for lost friends.

Bellamy, always the protector, kept watch out the front gate. If they were attacked by some new foe, all would be defeated easily. They were tired and had no weapon but the few guns, and the sticks and rocks that lay in the camp. Still he kept watch.

Clarke had been silently watching him.

She had been recaptured by Mount Weather as they had been trying to free their friends. In a last ditch effort to save himself, the son of the president had the doctor trying to dissect her bone marrow when Finn, Jasper, and a few of the others burst in. Her two captors were shot dead. After that, they had escaped easily and made their way to camp, where Bellamy, Octavia, and the rest of the 100 – as they still called themselves, even with their dwindling numbers - waited in anticipation. As soon as the stragglers were in the walls, a sigh of relief was let loose by the whole camp.

Bellamy finally stood, the first real movement in the camp, so he caught everyone's attention. He walked towards the fire, and the boys – his boys – stood, like greeting royalty of old. Clarke smiled in spite of herself. Murphy (himself standing) had always called Bellamy the King. Bellamy nodded and everyone sat, still keeping an eye on him, though he made no proclamation. He just stood and surveyed his people.

Finn came over to Clarke. Raven, though she had not been in the rescue due to her leg, had met them here. She was now sleeping next to Octavia, Monty, and a few of the others who had been rescued. Jasper was sitting next to them, keeping them safe though he looked too weak to put up much defense. From what Clarke understood, he had used his blood as a filter maybe one to many times. Though no one said it, there was fear his immunity to the radiation was weaker now, but that was not something she was going to think about now.

Bellamy handed his gun to Murphy, who was sitting next to the fire. The King then turned and walked out the flimsy gate. He didn't run out, nor walk with really much purpose, but Clarke stood up to follow. Everyone shifted, but no one got up to follow her, though she felt their stares.

She followed Bellamy until they reached the falls. Neither had weapons, but neither was scared. They were too tired for that – if they died, they might finally feel peace. Bellamy sat on a rock next to the river, staring out. The moon was full and the night was bright. Clarke sat next to him.

They sat is quiet until Bellamy spoke. "I'm sorry, Clarke."

She was taken aback and just blinked at him, "For what?"

"I left you in that mountain. I didn't save you…?"

"Bellamy. You saved 40 of our people! Most of them injured and sick and confused, but you got them home. What are you apologizing for?"

"But, I left you…"

"Bellamy…" she was cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss was not soft or smooth, their lips were dry and cracked, and he had a number of cuts on his lips that he wasn't letting heal. She tasted blood and dirt. It was nothing romantic like in the books she'd read, nor passionate and yearning like the ones she'd shared with Finn. This was different. Not lustful or needy. It was love, but Earth love. Simple and present, scared and strong all at once. And gone too soon, as his face traveled from hers.

His voice was shaking – like that night in the woods when they had barely escaped Dax. He whispered, though there was no one around to hear. "I…I don't know what I would do without you." His eyes were searching every bit of her face, as if trying to commit it to memory. His hand had made its way to her hair and he pushed it behind her ear. "I…"

"Clarke?" Finn was standing in the clearing. It startled both of them, but neither Bellamy nor Clarke stood. They watched as Finn came from the woods. Behind him Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Miler, Octavia and a few of the others who had been awake came out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke stayed sitting while Bellamy stood, "Is something wrong?" He had gone back to full King mode, his first instinct to protect.

"No," Octavia chimed in. "I guess we kind of got uneasy when you both just left without saying anything."

"But, now that we know you guys are save, we'll go back to the camp." Jasper chimed in, his voice bringing out the uneasiness in Octavia's. Clarke stood. The others tensed, glancing at Finn. Since the grounder village, no one trusted him much. He had become like this planet – beautiful and violently dangerous when no one expected it.

Finn seemed not to have heard the rest of the conversation, as he was still staring at Bellamy. "What are you doing?" The accusation thick.

Clarke stepped forward to intercept Bellamy, who never stepped down from a fight. Instead, she was stunned when he started stammering. "I…I was…nothing. I mean…"

"You left her in that mountain to die. Did you tell her that? When we were deciding whether or not to go back, you were going to leave her. You were going to run like a coward and let her be tortured to death!" Finn stepped up the Bellamy.

Finn's words seemed to wake Bellamy up, "You know what, Spacewalker?" Bellamy straightened up, making the height difference more pronounced. He shoved Finn back and went into full attack mode. "I wish I could be as selfish as you. You don't think I wanted to rush back into that mountain to get her back? You don't think I would have traded places with her in an instant, and died to keep her safe? Well you are wrong, pretty boy. But I don't get to be selfish. I have to think about 100 other scared people before I get to think about me and what I want." Bellamy shoved Finn again.

Everyone else just stood and watched, even Clarke. This confrontation had been a long time coming, and if it was pushed back any more someone would probably be killed.

Finn stood his ground, "I proved that I would die for her!"

"I would die for all 100 of my people!" Bellamy cut Finn off. "Including her!" Bellamy waved back at Clarke. He turned back at Finn, waiting for a response that never came. Tears had started flowing down Bellamy's face. He collapsed on his knees, staring at the ground, silently crying. Finn took a step back, too shocked – like everyone else – to continue his quarrel.

Clarke and Octavia were the first to move, both rushing to Bellamy. Octavia wrapped him in a hug, Clarke knelt on the ground in front of him. "Bellamy." She whispered. "Bellamy?"

He looked up, his eye almost dead behind the silent tears. She simply smiled at him. "'It had to be done.' Isn't that what you said to me? I was willing to let you burn to save our people." She reached up and wiped away the tears from his face.

He seemed to come back to himself when he heard the muffled sounds of Octavia crying. Where her brother hid his feelings maybe too well, the youngest Blake wore them right on her sleeves. He stroked her hair, but let her continue to hide her face.

Clarke turned to the rest of the crowd. "Please go back to camp. Keep everyone safe. We'll be back soon." She was too tired to smile, but did it anyways.

They all turned to leave. Finn was the last to turn, but Murphy ushered him on. Somewhere between both trying to hang each other and now, Bellamy and Murphy had become allies.

She turned back to the Blake siblings. They were a sight. The affection between to lovers was nothing compared to the love between the siblings. She would always be envious of it. They looked like orphans more in this moment than any other, covered in dirt and tears. Clarke walk to the pair and grabbed Bellamy's hand and pulled both to their feet. She led Bellamy to the falls, as he held on Octavia as she finished crying.

Clarke stepped backwards to the falling water, the icy water making her hiss, but she never lost contact with Bellamy's eyes. They were now deep and intense; the King was slowly returning. The water hit the siblings at the same time, making both hiss, then Octavia giggle. She let go of her brother and spun in the water, opening her arms to it.

Clarke could feel the layers of dirt and blood lift off her. She tried to pull her had from pulling, to rub at the remaining grime, but he held tight. Instead, she raised her hand to his face and began wiping away the dirt.

Bellamy pulled her in close, and kissed her. She no longer tasted blood. And this kiss was much more commanding than the last, but still the same. Not a dreamy kiss, but a real kiss. Love. She did not pull away but kissed him back. This love, this safety was something she had longed for.

He pulled back, staying just breathes from her. "Don't make me chose between them and you again. Next time I might make the wrong choice." He turned from Clarke and wrapped his arms around his dancing sister. She giggled as she hugged him back.

They ended their embrace and walked from out of the water. Octavia held out her hand to Clarke, who happily interlaced her fingers. The three walked back to camp, dripping wet but at peace.


End file.
